


The Lake House

by tied_up_like_two_ships



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Harry Styles, Aftercare, Age Play, BDSM, Baby Harry, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Daddy Louis, Dom Louis, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Harry in little dresses and panties, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Paddling, Restraints, Spanking, Sub Harry, Top Louis, girly Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tied_up_like_two_ships/pseuds/tied_up_like_two_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Harry Styles was not easy. </p><p>What was easy was coming home to his boyfriend Louis Tomlinson, his anchor and his entire world. When things got hard he went to Louis, and they left to their secret spot, the lake house. There, they divulge into their little world that’s only for them.</p><p>Through the years, the lake house was transformed into their own personal playhouse.</p><p> </p><p>HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world!! Sorry to anyone who's been commenting on my other works the past couple months that I haven't responded to, I have no good excuse aside from it's been a busy year.
> 
> I just want to say I know absolutely nothing about BDSM and Ageplay except for what I read online and in fanfictions, so if anything is wrong or inaccurate, I apologize. Do not take anything I say as truth. It's fanfiction. Not totally real, this is just for fun and my enjoyment as much as yours! :)
> 
> Anywhooos, I wrote this up earlier this month, sorry for any mistakes of course, and please enjoy this weird thing I wrote!! :D Love you all!!

 

 

 

It was a hard life, being a famous singer. Most people would think it was easy, probably. Living the dream, always money to be spent, driving in hot cars, traveling all around the world and seeing beautiful people and places and eating amazing food. Not to say that wasn’t fun, no, because it was. It was more than what dreams were supposed to be, it was magical.

But it was exhausting.

Always going somewhere, never a wink of sleep, never a moment alone. Always things to sign, people to meet, and yeah, it was nice, seeing fans, making them happy. It was just that even when they were on break from touring and all that there was always something happening, and just one second of privacy or without having to fake a smile for the cameras would be nice. He loved being famous, he wouldn’t trade it for anything, and yet…

Being Harry Styles was not easy.

Now, what was easy, as easy as breathing or singing to him, was coming home to his boyfriend of three years, Louis Tomlinson. Louis was his anchor, even more, his entire world. When something happened without him, he wanted to do nothing more than tell Louis about it, whether it be good or bad. So when things got rough, he went to Louis, and they usually took a vacation to their secret spot if they had the time to.

Their secret spot was very _very_ secret, not a single soul aside from Harry and Louis knew of it. Not even their management teams. Their secret spot was in fact, a house. They bought it around 7 or 8 months ago from a lady who no longer wanted it, and it was in the middle of a gorgeous forest in California. Out in the middle of nowhere, only nature, only them together. That place was their escape from being famous. From being in One Direction. From being what everyone wanted them to be.

However, it wasn’t only nature they went there for. About 4 months into their relationship, they found themselves wanting more from their sex lives. So Louis found something wonderful, something that became _them_ , inside and outside of the bedroom. BDSM. Louis took the dominant role, and Harry became his submissive, and it really wasn’t too different from before, Louis being the loud bossy type. And when they became sort of experts at knowing what they wanted from that, along came another aspect that Harry found he liked a lot. Ageplay.

Louis loved baby Harry to death. He loved buying him cute outfits, and dressing him up in princess nappies and giving him a pacifier gag. He loved buying naughty little sissy boy things, like bonnets and dresses and anything with lace or chains worked, too. Harry looked so good, all zoned out in his little headspace. Of course, even though Harry wasn't fully there, the safeword was still jammed in his head if he needed it (though it was rare, as Louis and Harry knew each other more than they knew themselves and knew their boundaries and limits very well). When Harry was in his little space Louis felt a different kind of dominance spike in him, he felt himself slip into a 'daddy' role even more than usual.

Later, the lake house was found. Through the years, it was transformed into their own personal kink playhouse. The rooms were re-designed by both of them, of course. Harry chose a lot of the paint colors and Louis did most of the furniture picking. It became a new home.

There were 2 bedrooms. One bedroom held a canopy bed in the center, a large walk-in closet with it. There was a beautiful bathroom with wooden walls, a bathtub with a big faucet and cozy fuzzy rugs. The colors white and dark grey covered the bedroom in the sheets and carpeting and curtains, which led to the backyard that opened to the lake view. The other bedroom was for little Harry, AKA the Nursery. The Nursery walls were a light green with everything a normal baby would need stocked in it, only for adults, such as a crib and changing table and a closet full of adult baby clothes. Sometimes Harry felt baby little, and other times he felt toddler little, so they had clothes for both. But, there were also other things Louis kept locked away in the special little trunk he kept on the dresser, like dildos and restraints and cock rings. Louis even had a pretty cock ring with lace Harry looked so good in. And while one wall depicted forest animals in tree vines, the other held spanking tools, a few different paddles, a leash, and other such items on large hooks almost as if they were for display.

A room farther away from the bedrooms was the Blue Room, as Louis called it. It was like a red room, but made for them, with dark blue colors, because 'red was too harsh' as Harry said. Here was where Louis stored all his favorite sex toys and sex machines he'd bought. The walls were bare but one, holding more toys like in the Nursery's, and placed all around were the machines. Louis loved bringing Harry in the Blue Room, blindfolding him and stripping him of all clothes, placing him on one of the several machines and letting it go at him, or in and out of him, for however long he pleased.

Truth be told, Louis was a kinky little shit, and Harry loved that about him. It kept things interesting and surprising.

Then, lastly, there was the main bathroom, which was a mix of their fetish and not, toys of both types being left in there sporadically a lot. The tub was huge, and there was a shower that could fit ten plus people comfortably. Louis liked to ‘dabble’ in medical play, but really, he just liked to give Harry enemas all the time on the bathroom floor, so there were a couple enema kits under the porcelain sink. Harry didn’t mind the enemas because he got an amazing prostate massage after, and plus, whenever he was done, Louis cuddled him on the sofa for hours.

There was a kitchen with a big island in the center, new appliances all around. A living room with a big TV and a comfy brown sofa with a bookcase in the corner by a recliner, both scattered with remnants of their play.

Outside was the most beautiful view ever, a glistening lake with green surrounding it for miles. Sometimes when it wasn't too cold in the mornings they had breakfast outside, where a covered porch was with a bench and table placed around it, and a porch swing faced the water. Louis usually swung Harry on his lap on the swing and gave him a morning bottle of warm milk (sometimes chocolate if he was good) and sang to him with his lovely soft voice to wake him up, playing with his curls and kissing his cheeks while Harry giggled sleepily. It was heavenly.

All in all, Harry loved this place. Because whenever he went there, while Louis looked at him like he always did, here, it was with more love and light in his eyes than the sun, and this time it was only for them and no one else.

_+

Harry had had a really awful two weeks. He had barely any time with his boyfriend, who was also busy, and it was too much stress and fumbling around for him to handle. There didn’t seem to be a moment to rest, let alone breathe. So when Louis and Harry actually had more than an hour together, they spoke. Well, first they made out like teenagers, and then they snuggled on the couch in their loft in LA and ate, and then they spoke while still cuddling.

“Louis… can we go on vacation?”

That was it, their keyword.

Louis sighed, and it wasn’t an annoyed sigh, it was an ‘I need that too’ type of sigh. A sigh that was glad Harry said that. “Yeah. That… that sounds lovely right now. You want to go next weekend, love?”

Harry hummed, tucking his face into Louis’ neck. “Yeah. Please.”

Louis scratched his fingers in his hair, and smiled. “All right. We’ll go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this, and if you'd like me to write anymore. This is just a prologue for the whole story BUT I have one more chapter written I'll be posting tomorrow or the day after, and the others are mostly planned out. If anyone has a suggestion for something they'd want to see I'm up for it if it'll work in my plans!! :D
> 
> I appreciate feedback! :) Thanks for reading!!


	2. The Road Less Traveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis make their way to the Lake House, but Harry doesn't behave the entire trip and Louis has to punish him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thank you everyone for the kudos and lovely comments from the first chapter! It means a lot :) I didn't expect the amount of subscriptions either, so thanks! I'm just writing for fun again when I have the time, and not forcing myself to because I feel bad that I take too long to write or whatnot. To me, this is all about enjoying writing these two together, no matter what. Larry ftw always. ALWAYS.
> 
> Please enjoy!! :) I started out small on this one but trust me, things take a turn for the kinky soon ;) 
> 
> (( P.S. A lot of my images are from google images so if they are yours and you don't want me using them let me know and I'll take them down as soon as I can! ))

“Are we there yet?”

“Harry. I’ve told you twice now we have about under an hour to drive, so please, stop annoying daddy.”

Harry huffed, crossing his arms in his seat.

Louis fondly rolled his eyes as his bratty boyfriend. It was a four hour drive from LA to Northern California where their lake house was located, and he knew that even three rest stops wasn’t enough to calm the jittery younger boy. It didn't even take much for him to fall into the little headspace, as soon as they hit the road Harry wasn't 'Popstar Harry Styles' he was 'Louis' Baby Hazza'.

Louis knew just the trick for his baby to calm down and stop being a brat. “Here, have your pacifier.” Louis took the binky from his pocket.

Harry grabbed it from the open hand. He made a happy sound when he saw it, because it was new, and glittery pink! “Oh, it’s pretty!” He looked at it longer, awing at it. He loved new things. “Thank you!” He popped it in his mouth, suckling on it while he watched the forest go by.

"You're welcome, love. Be good now, okay, or you get the corner when we get there."

Ten minutes later, Harry’s tummy rumbled. “I’m hung'y.”

Louis pointed to the center console that was filled with chips and snacks for the road trip up north. “Have some more snacks. They’re right there, baby.”

Harry whined. “No want that! Want…ice cream!” He kicked his feet on the floor, and hit under the dashboard of the car, hard enough to cause a soda to fall over from a cup holder, luckily it was closed and not open to spill all over the floor.

Louis immediately pulled over the car. He stopped between some trees, and took out the keys from the ignition.

“No! NO no! I sorry, please!” Harry knew that his daddy only pulled the car over for two things. One, if Harry had to pee-pee and didn’t have a nappy, or Two, if he was a bad boy, to get his behind spanked.

Louis sighed. “See, now we’ve started this vacation on a bad spot because some little boy couldn’t behave.”

“I’m sorry, daddy!” Harry wailed, fists at his sides. “No spanks!”

“You don’t decide that, angel, I do,” he said calmly. It was best to not be angry in this situation. Louis got out of the car and rounded to Harry’s side. He opened his door and unbuckled him, lifting him out to stand on the dirt. It was peaceful and quiet out here, not another car for miles and miles on the old road. Just birds chirping and wind in their hair. And Harry, standing with a pout, Louis staring him down.

“Please no, daddy,” Harry begged, jutting out his bottom lip.

It was a precious site, but that hadn’t worked on Louis since day one and it would not change. “Don’t pull that with me, Harry. Go stand over there facing the car while I get something.”

Harry whined. He knew what Louis was getting. Their car paddle. It was something Louis took on long trips, or just had in their car for whenever he needed it. It was about a foot long red paddle with holes in it, and it was ‘easy to carry around’ as Louis once said. The paddle certainly got the point across.

There was the sound of rustling in the back of the Range Rover, and then Louis came around with the bright red leather paddle. He saw Harry looking and tutted. “I said face the car, Harry.”

“Da-aaddy, nooo paddle! I promise I’ll be good!”

Louis could see the desperation there, how hard Harry tried to be a good boy, so he pulled him around into his arms and rocked him a bit, shushing his few sobs. It was a rough start to their play but Harry needed this, and so did he. He could tell this weekend trip might need to be extended to a week so he could have more special time with his boyfriend. “Don’t worry, lovely. When we get home daddy’ll get you all settled in for the weekend, okay?” Harry just needed some pampering; Louis loved to pamper his boy.

“Okie,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ shirt.

“Good lad," he spoke softly. "But for now, let’s get this punishment over with.” He stepped back and turned Harry around, kissing his forehead before he did so. Then, tucking the paddle under his arm, he pulled down Harry’s trousers until they hit his ankles. The younger had on a pair of simple pink silk pink panties with a thin lace trim. Louis hummed, appreciating the view. He knew the front view would be just as good as the back. “Should I keep these on or off?” he asked out loud.

Harry knew the question wasn’t for him, but he still stiffened, obviously wanting them to stay on.

“I think on for today.” Harry breathed a sigh of relief hearing that. “I’m only giving you 10 spankings and you’re going to count each one, okay?”

“Okay, daddy. I’ll count.”

“Good boy." He watched Harry shiver and smiled for a moment. "Arms up, hands on the car for me. Now here we go.” There was the sound of a swing after a moment in the air, and then thwak, right on Harry’s bottom. It stung, and left a searing heat over his bottom.

“One.”

Thwak, another, more of the same burn and tingling pain, and Harry said through his teeth, “Two.”

"This is what a naughty boy gets, isn't it, Harry. A sore bottom. Daddy's have to reign in their little boys sometimes but I know you'll learn your lesson, won't you?" he said this with just a slight teasing tone.

"Yeah daddy, Harry's sowwy," he sniffled quietly.

Louis was patient with his hits, letting Harry stand with each as it burned his bottom for several seconds before landing more. Each harder than the last, causing Harry to jolt forward. He could feel the holes of the paddle and how they would leave marks of red circles on his skin, showcasing how he misbehaved.

"Three." A loud slap echoed the trees.

"Four." Harry hissed as this one hit one cheek harder than the other.

“Five.” The sting was getting more intense now. He could feel it spreading over his bum like ripples.

“Six.” He was crying a little, enough for his eyes to sting almost like his butt.

“Seven.” Harry almost lost count.

Before Louis got to the last three, he reached out to touch Harry’s bottom with his hand, rubbing over his hot cheeks with the palms of his hands. Harry whined with a sort of hiccuping sound, head tilting down to stare at hit shoes. Unlike the hits, being touched by Louis' somewhat cool hands felt good. It was weird, because sometimes Harry liked being spanked and others he didn’t, it mostly had to do with how they got to the spanking. This time he was being spanked was because he was a bad boy. But he did have a little bit of a stiffy just because. He knew it would go away if he didn't pay attention to it, though, and he was better off not touching so he was good for his daddy. That would make up for the car ride when he wasn't good.

Louis tapped his cheek with his fingers, and Harry gasped, "Daddy-"

“Is my baby Hazza feeling too much?” he cooed.

“Uh-huh.”

Louis hummed. “We’re almost done, okay? Last three.” Before he started again, he re-positioned Harry so his legs were spread and his butt was up in the air, more at angle with the paddle. “I’m gonna hit your sit spots, you don’t need to count these anymore, darling.” He raised it, and it was over as quickly as it was done, and Harry cried loudly from the hurt, so loudly that the birds in the trees nearby flew away cawing at them. He wanted a cuddle now more than ever.

Louis held his boy for a few minutes until he calmed down. He held Harry’s face in his hands and kissed his red nose, loving his adorable baby more than anything even when he didn't listen. Harry was so precious to him. “All done, and you took it so well, angel. Daddy’s proud of you.” He smiled, and Harry smiled back. His daddy's praise made him feel like an angel, just as he was called. “C’mon, I’ve got to get you home soon, there's a surprise waiting for you!”

Harry gasped. “Surprise?”

“Yup. Because I love you and you deserve the best.” He reached for Harry’s pants at his ankles, and began tugging them back up his long legs.

Harry hissed as his pants were pulled over his sore bottom, but thinking of a present waiting for him, he knew he couldn’t be mad at his daddy. He was a brat. He deserved his bottom spanked. He frowned at himself, and said, “Daddy, I’m sorry I was a brat.”

Louis frowned. He took Harry’s hand and held it tight. “Hey now, don’t call yourself names. You just get a little naughty, that’s all.”

Harry blushed at the word ‘naughty’ like it was the worst or most embarrassing thing Louis could call him. (Really, it wasn't.) “I love you.”

Louis grinned. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they arrive at the lake house. It will be up in no more than a week. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, I appreciate any comment as long as it's not rude! :) Lots of love!


	3. Starting Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets Harry settled in for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter ya'll, enjoy! :)
> 
>  
> 
> (I got these pictures from google images and etsy.com. If you want me to take any down let me know and I will!)

When they got there finally, something fell into place as soon as they had their feet inside the door. It was coming home, a different home just for them. Harry looked at Louis and smiled softly, almost shyly, with his sparkling green eyes. Trust and love and innocence all showed on him, and he blushed when Louis looked him up and down. This was them. Louis wanted him in his lap, wanted to kiss him so badly. He wanted to devour his boyfriend like nothing else. Wanted to love him and make him feel pretty and special in his own way, their way. Harry wanted to give himself to Louis in every single way.

After settling in the few things they had brought along (as the house was stocked up with clothes and food and everything else), Louis grabbed Harry and took him to the bedroom, Harry giggling as Louis dragged him behind him quickly with a smile. “Let’s get you out of these clothes, angel. Your surprise is waiting.”

Harry lay on the bed when Louis directed him to, and Louis stripped him of everything, even the panties. Carefully pulling off shoes and socks and sliding off his pants, kissing his neck playfully as he took off his shirt. Harry felt himself slipping as he let Louis do everything for him, and coo at him, and touch him delicately, place sweet wet kisses on his face. Loved, soft and delicate looking under Louis. Louis couldn't explain the happiness he felt seeing Harry like this.

Once Harry was out of his clothes, he helped him down off the bed. “Follow me, love.” He held Harry's hand and they walked to the Nursery. Harry was as naked as the day he was born, but it was a private house and Louis didn't care, and Harry certainly never cared if he was naked or not. He preferred to be naked, mostly.

Entering the Nursery, Harry gasped when he saw it. A new crib, right in the corner of the room! He ran to it and put his hands on it. Felt the soft cushioned insides that would keep him safe and comfy. There were elephants all over the green and grey bedding and pillows, it went with the theme of the room and he loved it. He loved his nursery even more now.

 

He looked at his daddy with somewhat teary eyes and hugged him. “Thank you! Hawwy loves his cwibby!” He sniffled.

Louis chuckled. “Aw angel don’t cry!” His baby got so emotional sometimes.

Harry glanced at his crib again, reaching out to touch it and gasp, like it tickled him. He kept one arm around Louis and the other rubbing the side of it, and messing with the pretty green bows that were tied at the corners of the white wood bars. He did that for a minute until he announced, "Cold now daddy, get Hawwy clothes please?”

Louis laughed. “Yeah babes. Let’s get that tushie covered up. You want a nappy?”

Harry hummed, nodding. He climbed onto the changing table with Louis’ help. The nappy was a pretty princess one, with Disney princesses covering the crotch area. He got Harry’s privates coated in powder and tickled his belly.

“Daddyyy!” Harry giggled, pushing at Louis' chest to stop the tickling touches.

Louis grinned so hard his eyes crinkled up. “Ah ah! No shoving. Now, let’s get some mitties on your hands, sweetie. Baby boys don’t need to lift a finger, not when daddy’s right here to help, isn’t that right?”

Harry blushed and wriggled on the table as Louis slipped on the mittens. They were silky inside and cute and pink, and when he wore them, he was a baby, Louis little baby, needy and cuddly and helpless. Next, Louis slipped on some soft booties to his feet, daddy loved keeping Harry's feet warm and toasty, cause got cold out here sometimes. Lastly, he grabbed a sissy baby dress, with a delicate white trim around the collar and a little white bow around the waist. It fell just enough to cover Harry’s nappy when he stood straight. Harry was cute as a button, soft and feminine and little, and covered from head to toe in pink. Just how he liked to be.

             

“Dum-dum?” Harry asked, opening his mouth just so.

“Course, baby.” Louis debated on using a pacifier gag right away, but he thought it better to wait. Start small and build up, and by the end of the night, Harry would be needy and begging, and Louis would be in charge, taking and giving Harry everything. He had a plan, sort of.

He grabbed a plain blue pacifier from the drawer, and Harry took it happily, suckling like crazy. His eyes were bright and glazed, happy and excited for what was next. 

"Are you hungry? You didn't get to eat your snacks in the car before, babes. You got a red bum instead." He lifted Harry into his arms like he weighed nothing, it was actually rather easy once he got a good hold figured out throughout doing this. Harry was about the same height as he was anyway only a bit taller, not that he was short. Because he was not.

Harry whined at being reminded of his punishment.

Louis laughed. "Okay, I won't tease. Be good though and maybe you'll earn something nice tonight, hm? Now let's get you fed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on vacation for the next couple weeks to California so I won't be able to update. Sorrrryyy!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :D


End file.
